


Injury

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Gen, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Post Episode s01e15 Give Me Your Princess, Stubborn Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith's wound he received from Lotor's laser sword is still bleeding despite the fact that the weapon should have cauterized it. Lance takes his commander and friend to the infirmary to get treated.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe.
> 
> Author Note: This takes place at the end of Episode 15, where Allura takes the Black Lion without asking and Keith gets injured by Lotor's laser sword.

"Injury"

"I'm so happy so why am I crying?" Allura wiped the tears from her face and turned around in time to see Keith's eyes roll back into his head. He lost consciousness and would have hit the floor had it not been for Lance catching his commander.

"Keith!" Lance quickly checked for a pulse, which he found. He also noticed that his uniform was slightly wet near his shoulder, where Keith was leaning against him. The injury from Lotor's laser sword was worse than Keith led them to believe. Somehow, the wound was bleeding, where it should have been cauterized by the blade. Lance picked up his commander and turned to the team. "I'm taking him to the infirmary."

Lance carried the unconscious Keith to the infirmary, softly berating him along the way. "Why did you have to pretend it was okay? I know we needed to reassure the princess of her place on the team, but it could have waited until you had that shoulder looked at. She would have understood."

"I...didn't think...it was...that bad."

Lance looked down at Keith, whose eyes were half-open. "Keith! When did you wake up?"

"Somewhere after you mentioned reassuring the princess."

"Figures. You need to stop putting yourself last, Chief."

"You always say that."

"It bears repeating, because you never listen." Lance made it to the infirmary and set Keith on one of the beds but didn't leave his side. He didn't trust Keith not to run off to his room. Fortunately, Doctor Gorma noticed their entrance and approached the duo.

"To what do I owe the honor of having the commander and lieutenant commander of the Voltron Force in my infirmary?"

"Keith needs his right shoulder attended to. It was cut by a laser sword, but it didn't cauterize the wound."

"I have seen this type of wound before. The weapon has been modified to prevent the cauterization of the wound. I need to wrap it, and you need to stop using that arm, Commander, until it stops bleeding."

"I'm sure it's already stopped, Doctor. There's no need to fuss over a little cut."

"It's not a little cut, Keith, especially since it made you pass out, and it _hasn't_ stopped bleeding," Lance pointed out as Doctor Gorma gently patted the wound with some antiseptic wipes before wrapping it with gauze and bandages.

The Doctor turned to Lance. "I'm putting you in charge of your commander's care. Make sure he doesn't use that arm."

Lance scoffed. "Easier said than done, Doc, but I'll do my best. You might have to immobilize his arm, so he doesn't use it anyway."

"Very well."

"That's not necessary. I can use my arm just fine, and it does-n't hurt," Keith stumbled over the words as he felt a twinge of pain.

"That's not convincing, Commander." The Doctor managed to bind Keith's arm to his chest in a modified sling that didn't touch the wound in any way. "There you go. You may leave. Remember, don't use that arm until it's stopped bleeding."

Lance helped Keith down off the bed and steadied him before accompanying him out of the infirmary.

"Lance, why did you suggest that? How am I supposed to do anything with one hand?"

"Oh, don't give me that lame excuse. I know full well how deadly you can be with only one hand, even if it's your non-dominant hand. You could probably beat me right now."

Keith cracked a smile. "True. Can we test that theory?"

"No way, Chief! I'm supposed to take care of you, not have you drag my beaten carcass to the infirmary."

Keith grinned and threw an arm around Lance's shoulders. "Thanks, Lance. Sometimes, I need someone watching out for me."

"That's my job as your second in command, though watching out for you is a full time position." Lance grinned.

Fin


End file.
